


In Another Universe

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m new to this fandom but It’s full of sads so here’s a happy (kinda~)!</p><p>newt/thomas multiverse fic (a series of universes in which they’re together and happy and not breaking my heart!!) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

_"There’s this philosopher from the 1890s named William James, and he coined this theory about “the multiverse” which suggests that a hypothetical set of multiple universes comprises everything that can possibly exist simultaneously._

_Are you following? The entirety of space, time, matter and energy is all happening at once in different timelines: It’s the idea of parallel universes. Right? So okay, let’s presume the multiverse is real._

_~_

_Maybe there’s a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together and when I close my eyes at night, I’m not dreaming the way a normal person would. Instead I’m seeing flashes of our lives in the multiverse. They’re not simple dreams because I miss you, right? They’re scientific, anachronistic visions."_

_[[ **x**](http://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/)]_

**1**

They're both teenage boys and the world is ending. 

They meet in a lab full of kids and scientists all working for a goal. They share a room, and they become best friends, and they fall in love. 

Newt lays on a table with Thomas's hand held tightly in his, and he says goodbye, because soon all that will be left of Thomas is a flash of a memory somewhere deep in his mind, where he'll never reach. And Thomas cries as they inject him with serum and he goes under, and for three years, the only glimpses of him he gets to see are through the screens that he sneaks peeks at. 

And then, they meet again, but they're meeting for the first time. 

Thomas remembers that Newt is important. He's sure of it. 

"We knew each other before this.", he says one night, when neither of them could fall asleep and they found each other under a tree, away from the village. 

Newt looks at him like he's crazy, but he doesn't argue. He looks at the ground and plays with the grass beneath them, and then he reaches out and touches Thomas's hand. 

When Thomas is injected after the sting, he remembers. Everything. 

The first thing he does after getting checked-up is go to Newt. 

"I loved you.", he exclaims, startling Newt, who's bent down, picking something from a bush. 

He looks up at Thomas and smiles. "Did I love you back?", he asks. 

Thomas falls to the ground in front of him, knees hitting the dirts, and he lets out a humorless laugh. "Yeah... yeah, you did." 

"Good.", Newt tells him. 

He doesn't say anything else. But, that night, when they're sitting away from all the other guys who are gathered by a fire, Newt leans over and presses a kiss to his lips, and Thomas feels like everything's going to be okay again. 

~x~

It's good for a while. 

But they're not meant to grow old together here. 

Newt is gone, and Thomas wishes he could join him. He wants to, every second of every day, because the pain of missing someone is unbearable. 

But he has important things to do. And the world needs him, almost as much as he needs Newt. 

They'll just have to wait for each other a little longer.

**2**

In this universe, Newt is immune. And Thomas, too. And they make it out of the Maze and through the trials, and they save the world. 

Paradise is just another place. Their friends are there, and the world is slowly healing. But what makes it paradise is that they can have each other without running for their lives all the time. 

They can love each other without the constant fear of getting their hearts destroyed by it. 

**3**

Here, they meet in high school. 

Newt is an awkward freshman and Thomas notices him right away. He leaves notes inside Newt's locker every morning before the other boy arrives to school, and he hopes that Newt doesn't just throw them away every time. 

After months of doing this and not getting anywhere, Thomas sends one last note, and hopes for the best. 

" _If you wanna know who I am, come to the bleachers after school._  
 _P.S. you look really cute in those glasses -T_ " 

Newt flushes a deep red and stuffs the note in his pocket, smiling despite the growing weight on his chest and the butterflies swarming in his stomach. 

He sits on the bleachers and waits. And waits. And after ten minutes, he's all but ready to go, but then he sees someone approaching. 

Thomas waves at him nervously, smiling and holding up a piece of paper. He sits next to Newt on the bleachers and hands it to him. 

"This is awkward", it reads, and Newt snorts. 

He looks down at Thomas and reaches into his bag, holding out a stack of notes, which Thomas recognizes instantly. 

"Oh", he smiles, relieved, "I was hoping that you didn't throw them away."

Newt shakes his head and holds the notes close to his chest. 

"Look... I really hope that this isn't some dumb joke, because I don't think I could handle it being a dumb joke, okay?" 

Thomas looks up, confused, and grabs onto newt's hand. His palm is sweaty and shaky, but the other boy doesn't seem to mind. They both blush, but Newt shifts and laces their fingers together. 

"So... not a joke?", he asks, to break the silence. 

Thomas shakes his head, " _Definitely_  not a joke."

**4**

Here they've been friends since the age of 2, and they live next door to each other. 

Newt looks out his window and waits for Thomas to appear on his. They communicate by writing on pieces of paper, because it's a school night and they can't hang out. 

He goes to sleep with the image of Thomas's smiling face, holding up a note that says "Good night, Newty! <3", and he wonders, not for the first time, if this is what being in love feels like. 

~x~

Something keeps clanking against his window, and Newt jumps out of bed to see what it could be. 

The last thing he expects is Thomas to be standing in his front yard, in his pajamas, getting ready to toss another pebble at the window. He leans over and slides it open, blinking through the dark. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Tommy?", he hisses.

Thomas laughs below him, "I needed to ask you something!", he whisper-yells back, shifting from one foot to the other. Newt knows that he does this when he's nervous, so he raises an eyebrow, ignoring the fluttering in his chest. 

"At 4am in the morning?", he asks, instead, which only makes Thomas laugh again. 

"Yes, Newt, now will you get your ass down here or do I have to shout it?"

Newt rolls his eyes, but he tio-toes downstairs anyway, leaving the door open behind him as he walks into the chilly spring morning. The sun hasn't even begun to rise yet. 

"Okay, well, ask me already! It's buggin' freezing out here.", he whines, though it might just be the nerves playing with him. 

Thomas clears his throat and, for a thirteen year old, he looks very serious. Standing in his striped pajama bottoms, with mussed hair and a sleepy mist in his eyes. He has a dopey smile on his face, and Newt smiles back without realizing it. 

"Newty", Thomas starts, "we've been friends for a long time. Right?"

"Yes?", Newt says, not quite following. 

Thomas nods and continues, "And we know each other better than anyone else in the world, yes?"

"Yes, Thomas. Would you just bloody ask the question or am I freezing my butt off to give you obvious answers?" 

This makes his friend grin, and he steps closer, so they're a mere foot apart. "Well", he whispers, "I was wondering. In an imaginary situation where Friend A is in love with another friend, let's call him B- what should A tell B? Like, should he confess? Kiss B? What?" 

Newt is stunned to silence for a moment. 

Then, though, seeing Thomas's hopeful smile, he makes up his mind. 

"I think he should let B solve that problem.", he says. 

And then he leans forward, and kisses him. 

**5**

Here they ride the same bus to work every single morning, without ever saying a word to each other. Thomas eyes the cute blonde guy standing across from him, leaning against a pole, always listening to music with his earphones in.

Sometimes they smile at each other, and Thomas can't stop thinking about it all day. 

Newt has dreams about a stranger with dark hair and moles speckled on his skin, and he wishes he could have the time and opportunity to count them all. 

~x~

Thomas gets promoted and changes his work location to one much closer to home, so there's really no need for him to take the train every morning.

But he does. 

And he finally gets the guts to approach the stranger and ask him for his number, before getting off at the next stop with a giant grin on his face and precious diggets scrawled onto his palm. 

**6**

Newt is a kindergarten teacher, and Thomas picks his niece up from school every other day. They talk sometimes, while the kids pack up their things and say their goodbies for the day. 

He and Grace are walking to the car, her pigtails swinging as she skips, and she tells him, in a very serious voice, "Mr. Newton is really sad."

Thomas looks down at her, holding the passenger door open, and he leans down to ask, "How do you know that?" 

She shrugs and looks down at her lap. "He doesn't smile at all. And when he does, it doesn'y make his eyes sparkle." 

~x~

On Monday, Thomas comes to pick Grace up again, though he was supposed to come tomorrow. 

When he walks into the classroom, Newt looks surprised. He smiles, nonetheless, and Thomas remembers what his niece told him, and he thinks that she was right. 

He doesn't think when he approaches Newt at his desk and asks, casually, "Do you wanna go for ice cream with me and Grace?" 

Newt looks up at him, his expression unreadable, before letting the tiniest of smiles reach the corners of his lips. He nods, and when Grace pulls on Thomas's sleve as he buckles her seat belt, she leans over to whisper in his ear, "His eyes are sparkling!"

**7**

They meet when Thomas hits him in the head with a flowercrown. 

It's during a big peaceful protest for marriage equality, and Newt is just about to look around and shout at the shucker who very non-peacefully smacked him with a flowercrown, when he sees the person in question holding up their hands apologetically. 

"Sorry, I meant for it to land on your head!", he's grinning, and the bright rainbow necklace around his neck looks ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

Newt sighs and walks over, handing the flower crown back to the guy, who shakes his head and looks amused. 

"That is  _yours_.", he explains, and promptly places the crown on Newt's head. "It looks good on you, too.", he smiles.

This makes Newt blush furiously, but he doesn't move to take the crown off. The guy offers his hand and says, with a wink, "I'm Thomas."

"I- uh.. Newt." 

"Newt. I like it.", the guy- Thomas, smiles.

He shakes Newt's hand. 

"So. Newt. Do you have a phone number?" 

"Yes.", Newt states, simply. This guy is very cocky. 

"Would you like to give it to me?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Ouch."

Thomas is still smiling, and god bloody hell but he looks really cute. Newt can feel his resolve trickling away. 

He sighs. "If you buy me coffee, we have a deal." 

Thomas's face lights up at the words, and he taps someone on the shoulder- a guy, also wearing one of those necklaces- and tells him, "I'm going on a coffee break. Soldier on!"

~x~

"So... Newt. What do you do?", Thomas asks over a steaming cup of coffee, hiding his smile behind the rim. 

The corner of Newt's lips turns up and he takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm a literature major." 

Thomas raises his eyebrows and hums, "That's pretty cool." 

"What about you?" 

"I'm an art major, actually.", he smiles. 

Newt smiles, "And you organize peaceful protests in your free time?"

"Yep.", Thomas grins proudly. 

"And do you assault passers-by with flower crowns often?" 

Thomas chokes on his sip of coffee, making Newt snort a laugh. 

"No. No, this was a first." 

Newt hums. This guy really isn't that bad, actually. He's pretty nice. 

"Well", he says, "I'm glad that you chose today to do it." 

They smile at each other from opposite sides of the table. 

Thomas walks him to his apartment and kisses him at the door, and he tastes deliciously of coffee. 

The next morning, first thing, Newt gets a text. 

" _thinking about tossing a few more flower crowns today. wanna join me?_ "

He smiles, and wonders when exactly he let himself develop permanent jitters. "Bloody cute guy with his bloody cute smile.", he mumbles into the pillow.


End file.
